Workflow management software is used to model and manage a defined sequence of tasks, events, actions or activities defined and arranged as a workflow having a start and an end. An important function of workflow management software is executing, actioning or deciding individual tasks that comprise the workflow.
Workflow management software is typically provided as web-based applications. In web-based workflow management applications, workflow tasks are conventionally managed and executed using multiple graphical user interface (GUI) elements such as text boxes, check boxes and input buttons.
As people are moving to rely more and more on mobile computing, workflow management software is increasingly being provided as mobile applications. However, the user interfaces elements conventionally used to manage and execute workflow tasks in web-based workflow management applications do not translate easily to interfaces in mobile devices.
Thus, there is a need for improved solutions for managing workflow tasks in touch screen mobile devices.